1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices and semiconductor systems including the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having multi-channel regions and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, multi-channel semiconductor devices have been proposed to obtain a high speed and a high integration density. These multi-channel semiconductor devices may provide at least two channel regions with a broad bandwidth. Each channel region included in the multi-channel semiconductor devices may include a memory cell array, input/output (I/O) pads and control circuits to perform an independent operation. That is, each of the channel regions included in a multi-channel semiconductor device may operate as an independent semiconductor device that individually inputs or outputs address signals, command signals and data.
In general, the semiconductor devices receive a power supply voltage (VDD) signal and a ground voltage (VSS) signal from an external device to generate internal voltage signals used in operations of internal circuits constituting each of the semiconductor devices. The internal voltage signals for operating the internal circuits of the semiconductor devices may include a core voltage (VCORE) signal supplied to core regions including memory cells, a boost voltage (VPP) signal used to drive or overdrive word lines, and a back-bias voltage (VBB) signal applied to a bulk region (or a substrate) of NMOS transistors in the core region. The external voltage signals such as the power supply voltage (VDD) signal and the ground voltage (VSS) signal and the internal voltage signals such as the core voltage (VCORE) signal, the boost voltage (VPP) signal and the back-bias voltage (VBB) signal may be transmitted through power lines disposed in the semiconductor devices.